


Your Green Eyes

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngSpa Week 2017, Heterochromia, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: It took about a month and a half before Antonio finally decided he would move in with Arthur. He didn’t love him and he wasn’t sure he would. But Arthur took better care of him than his father ever had. He appreciated it, but he was still so fearful.





	Your Green Eyes

Arthur had always had a strange feeling about the whole soulmate thing. Having soulmates seemed so strange and improbable. Why would you be born apart if you were meant to be together. If it weren’t for all the proof surrounding him he would have doubted they even existed. But there was no way so many people were born with two different eye colours. Arthur, on the other hand, the only difference between his eyes was the shade. Both were green but one was so much lighter and more vibrant. He had always hoped that one was his. But there was no way to tell. 

When he was born with two green eyes, his parents had mistaken him for never receiving a soulmate, until they became different greens. He never really worried about the pain. He always figured if you had the same colour it wouldn’t hurt as much. Boy was he wrong. As he bumped into a young Spaniard and met eyes with him, suddenly there was a deep pain in the back of his eye, unbearable almost. He stumbled back to hold onto his head and he looked up after the pain started to fade. “What the hell? I thought it didn’t hurt that much” he huffed. 

Antonio looked at Arthur in shock. His father had always told him he was just born with different shades because he was defective and stupid. He never believed he had a soulmate. Tears built up in his eyes and he trembled. “I...I...I’m sorry. I uh..I didn’t mean to hurt you..or bump you or...I...I should go” He whimpered. 

Arthur’s eyes went wide. “Wait a minute! You’re my soulmate right? Shouldn’t we at least get to know each other?” He asked. “I feel like that is important. At least give me your number?” 

Antonio whimpered and nodded slightly. “I...Okay. Here” He held out his phone to have Arthur look at the phone number. 

Arthur nodded and took the phone. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s quite alright. I’ll text you and we can go out for dinner some time” He assured, smiling and bowing his head. “I’ll see you” he waved and turned to continue on his way. 

Antonio scurried off and slammed the door shut when he got home. He ran inside his room and slid down, crying into his arms. Not only were his parents wrong, so they would be angry, but his soulmate was a boy? He was destined by fate to be gay. God if his father ever found out he was be slaughtered for this. He held the side of his head and whimpered, shifting uncomfortably. 

He received a text from Arthur about an hour later, asking him to meet up at a restaurant. He had to tell him he wasn’t meant to be with anyone. It must have been an accident. There was no way he was meant to be with a man but he agreed to meet him there. 

Arthur met him at the restaurant and ordered their drinks. “You seemed shaken up when we met earlier. Are you okay?” He asked. 

Antonio shifted and shook his head. “No...Arthur, right? Sorry I just. Well. My parents are very homophobic and my father will kill me if he finds out that I was fated to be with a boy” he whispered. 

Arthur tilted his head. “really? Well...wait. Antonio has your father hurt you?” 

Antonio whimpered and shook his head. “N-No! Of course not! He loves me! He just teaches differently than most!”

Arthur sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry we can change the subject. Though I have one more question. Do you live with them?” He asked. 

Antonio nodded. 

Arthur sighed. “Would you like to come stay at my house tonight? We can get to know eachother a bit and such. If we end up doing well you could stay with me? We don’t have to pay attention to the soulmate part yet. I just want you to be comfortable.” 

Antonio ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay...we’ll do that” he whispered. 

Arthur smiled. “Alright. We can change the subject now. We just met and I’m being pushy. Why don’t you tell me something you want to talk about. Or you could return what I have done and ask me a bunch of personal stuff” 

Antonio nodded and shifted, sighing a bit. The night went on, slow and scary for Antonio but he did go home with Arthur. Arthur’s house was very nice, much better than his own. He slept in a separate room from the brit for now. It too scary to think that someone might find out. 

It took about a month and a half before Antonio finally decided he would move in with Arthur. He didn’t love him and he wasn’t sure he would. But Arthur took better care of him than his father ever had. He appreciated it, but he was still so fearful.


End file.
